


He really does have the worst luck

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First ever fic. Looking for some advice on where to take it.  </p><p>It always bothered me how Spike went right to Harmony when he was corporeal again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

_“That’s a very pretty skirt.” And off Spike and Harmony ran leaving Angel rolling his eyes and the others staring after for a moment._

_They weren’t gone for a full minute when the elevator dinged and Angel’s world stopped. Buffy.  His Buffy._

_Time froze for Angel, he didn’t notice that Buffy and Willow had approached him and Wes and Fred.  He didn’t notice that Buffy was too thin, had circles under her eyes, and had her hand wrapped around some kind of pendant she was wearing._

_As the girls reached them Lorne came up behind them saying, “So, everyone knows that Spike’s corporeal again?  I just saw him manhandling Harmony into the conference room.”_

_At that Buffy whipped around with a snap and just said “Spike?” before running down the hall in the direction of the thumb Lorne was pointing over his shoulder._

_Spike had just gotten Harmony onto her back on the table, had just ripped her panties off and was only just there, sliding the very tip of his cock into her, when the door flew open, and slammed back through the wall.  His first thought was that he had the worst luck in the entire existence of luck, and his second was that he was going to kill the person who just burst in when he heard Harmony saying “Shit, SHIT, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” as she scrambled backwards off of him and promptly fell off the table and disappeared under it._

_Spike was about to reach for her, but he looked up first, and there she was. His tiny Slayer. Buffy.  She was so beautiful, but he noticed she had lost weight, she had lines or something around her eyes, they looked so ... He smiled, “Buffy.”_

_And then Buffy’s beautiful face, his love’s sweet face, crumpled inward. Her shoulders turned in, her spine curved, and her tiny fist clenched at her chest like she had been cursed. One heartwrenching sob came from her._

_Oh. Oh shit._

_Then he realized he was standing there, coat still on, cock out and the tip still glistening wet from Harmony’s . . . FUCK.  FUCKFUCKFUCK._

_Buffy ripped her fist away from her chest, throwing something down, and ran out of the room. Her pendant landed near the table Harmony was now hiding under. As Buffy ran she reached for it, a large antique locket.  She opened it to find a small portrait of Spike inside._

_Buffy ran down the hall, even as Spike called after her as he awkwardly followed, tucking himself away and refastening his jeans.  Angel reached her first but she ducked right under his arm and ran to Wes. Wes? Buffy buried her face in his shoulder as his arms came around her automatically.  He looked as confused by this as anyone, but had automatically fallen back on being a gentleman and would not turn away a crying woman who needed him. As soon as his arms closed around her the sobs started in earnest.  Full, heartbreaking, body wracking sobs.  Buffy’s legs weren’t supporting her anymore; if Wes hadn’t held her tightly she would have been on the floor._

_“Wait, WAIT, Buffy,” Spike still calling after her, even as Angel came up to block him from following.  He feinted right and then sped left around the Oaf. “I, it’s not, I didn’t.”_

_“Seriously” he heard Angel grumble behind him._

_With every word from Spike’s mouth Buffy cried harder.  Everyone was looking on in different stages of confusion when Willow saw Harmony peak out of the conference room.  It took less than a second to realize exactly what had happened and half that long for the redhead’s temper to explode.  “YOU!” she shouted at Spike, slapping at him. “You’re ALIVE!” smack, smack, “You didn’t CALL ANYBODY!” slap, smack “You, you, JERKFACE!” smack, smack, “She cried for MONTHS!” slap, smack “MONTHS!”_

_Spike was barely evading the wind milling redhead, trying to get to Buffy, to explain . . . he stopped, well what the hell was he going to explain? That Angel was a wanker, and he believed the wanker.  That he let Angel convince him with one sentence that Buffy didn’t love him. He didn’t even, oh God, he got his body back and he didn’t even think to call, just went straight after the closest snatch. FUCK.  He sunk to his knees, letting Willow slap at him.  He hadn’t believed her, hadn’t trusted her. He ruined it, he ruined everything. He had his body again and within seconds he had ruined yet another chance.  He looked at her sobbing into Wesley’s shirt, Fred rubbing Buffy’s back as she wrapped herself protectively over the little Slayer._

_She loved him. Her heart was broken because she loved him.  Spike was like a statue, unmoving as Willow’s slaps slowed and then stopped. Spike was staring at Buffy, not realizing he had tears starting down his face. He had never hated himself so much, never been so ashamed to be him.  Not when he was human and everyone laughed at him, when the other boys kicked him around, not when his Drusilla moaned for her “Daddy” and begged Angel to fuck her harder as he sat in a wheelchair, not even when ... No.  No nononono.  How can his heart hurt so much when it doesn’t beat._

_Fred and Wes moved Buffy off to Angel’s office. Gun was shooing the employees back to work. Lorne was standing nearby with Angel, trying to keep Angel from following Buffy, telling him to give her a moment to cry it out. Willow stood staring down at Spike, her face still red with anger at his betrayal of her friend. She didn’t even notice Harmony walk quietly up to her until Harmony tugged her sleeve.  Willow caught her eye and Harmony held out her hand. Buffy’s locket in it, the chain broken._

_Willow had found it with Buffy, when they first got to London.  The first day she finally successfully dragged Buffy out of bed, got her to stop crying for a few hours.  They got coffee and walked through some kind of open-air market where Buffy found the antique locket at a little stand. Willow helped her find an artist, someone who did portraits but had also worked as a sketch artist for the police. She helped Buffy work with the artist, helped review the sketches, and choose one to be painted, a small portrait for the locket and another for a frame in Buffy’s room.  In the framed portrait he was smiling, a smile Willow had never seen on Spike herself.  His face was open and unguarded, his smile so genuine.  Two pictures for Buffy to remember the man she loved. Willow understood, she still kept pictures of Tara, still needed to see her face some days.  She had so many pictures of Tara that she had scanned and saved online.  Thank the Goddess she was diligent about backing everything up to a secure place.  She downloaded copies of some of the pictures to her iphone, it was the first thing she did when she bought it.  Willow had a few of Tara’s things too, things she took with her and had left in London the first time, but before the portraits Buffy had had nothing of Spike’s.  None of them had anything but the clothes on their backs when they left Sunnydale behind in a crater._

_Willow held out her hand and Harmony gently handed her the locket and then gave her shoulder a squeeze and walked away. Willow held the locket for a moment, and looked down at Spike who was frozen on the ground, his only movement had been his face, now pointed toward the closed door to Angel’s office.  Willow leaned over, picked up his hand, deposited the locket into it and then headed after Buffy._


	2. two

Spike looked at his hand, why did Willow give him an old necklace.  Why the hell is everyone always giving him necklaces?  This never turns out well. 

He opened it anyway and saw himself. He hasn’t seen himself in years, sometimes Angelus drew him but he only saw the torn remnants of those. Angelus never let him have one of the drawings.  His eyes, in the picture he looks, in love. This is Buffys, this picture of him. She held onto him, he’ll hold onto her. He has to, can’t give up.  He cannot fail her.  He will fix this.

“Red!  Willow, wait”, his voice stopped her before she got to the door. She was still furious, he knew he deserved it but he had to fix this, had to convince her.

“Help me, please.” Still on his knees, crying in front of her, he didn’t care.  He had nothing, but Willow, she could give him everything.

“You can send me back. 10 minutes ago. I can’t, FUCK, Willow I fucked up. I got a chance, and like the absolute wanker I am I ruined it.”  From where they were, Willow standing and Spike kneeling, they could hear Buffy, hear sobs and sometimes some incoherent words. “Please Willow, please, she’ll never know, never.  I’ll know, and I will carry it.  It’s on me. Do this please, don’t leave it like this, don’t let me hurt her like this.  Let me, Willow please, please I know you can.” 

Lorne and Angel were paying attention now, Gunn was walking across the open part of the office towards them.  He had to convince her fast.

“Send me back 10 minutes and I will make me not do this.  None of it happens. She’s not in pain. PLEASE, please. Haven’t you ever, if you could take back one moment” he was sobbing almost as hard as Buffy was “Please I know you can do this.”

Willow thought about kissing Xander when Spike kidnapped them. About everything she had done that hurt Tara.  She lost her chance with Tara.  She knew this pain, Buffy’s pain, Spike’s pain, this loss.  Her chance was gone.  She thought about how she had messed up everyone’s life with magic before. Spike hated magic, but here he was asking.  She wasn’t sure what to do.  Lorne walked over, he didn’t need music to feel Spike and Buffys pain, they were already broadcasting so loudly his senses were going nuts with it.  “Hey sweetcakes, normally I would say no, but I think in this case, these two, we gotta give them one more try. What can I do to help, cherries jubilee?”

Willow looked at him, looked at Spike, listened to Buffy through the office door.  One try.  10 minutes back.

She took the locket from Spike in one hand and held Lorne’s hand in the other.  Lorne was powerful, good hearted, she let it help her, she closed her eyes, channeled power from the building, some seriously messed up stuff going on here but she filtered it like Giles and the coven taught her.  Purifying the energy though her body, opening her heart, concentrating on Buffy’s love.

In front of Spike Willow’s hair goes white, he felt swirling, he was swirling, well that’s only somewhat unpleasant. He stood up and saw himself opening his mouth to talk to Harmony “That’s a very pretty” THWACK, he broke his own nose.  CRAP, both Spike’s grabbed their now bleeding noses.

Harmony starred, blinked, two Spikes. Then, blink, just one. Wait, were there two?  What the hell.

Angel came out of his office, everyone seemed headed for the area in front of Harmony’s desk. Everone except for Spike who was holding his bleeding nose, backing away from her as the elevator dinged.

“. . . must have just broken, it is very old. I hope we can get it repaired.” Buffy said to Willow as she stepped off of the elevator. She was looking at the broken chains of a necklace, holding the locket it was attached to gently in her hands. 

As the group standing there sees the two women exit the elevator both vampires stop cold.

“Buffy.” Angel said, dazed and surprised.

“Bwuffy” said Spike through the hands holding his bleeding nose.

Buffy stopped and swayed, Willow behind her, holding her up and giving Spike the stink eye.

Spike took his hands away from his face and smiled a tentative, rather bloody smile before being knocked backwards through a wall as the tiny Slayer threw herself at him.  He wasn’t sure if the spell worked now.  He remembered what he had done, remembered begging Willow.  Angry Buffy was better than heartbroken Buffy though.  If she wanted to kill him or beat him he didn’t care. 

“You’re ALIVE!” she was kissing him, oh this was lovely, his Slayer, his love, she smelled so good.  She was too thin in his arms, he held on tight to her. THWACK right to his nose again. Oh, also angry Buffy after all. Bugger.

“You’re ALIVE!!!! You JERK!”

“I wait, I, there was, I didn’t have a body you see, until just now, and then, it’s I wanted to call you.  Fred, Fred tell her I wanted to call.” He tried to plead as Buffy slapped at him.  Slapping? Slayers don’t slap, they pummel. She loves him oh she loves him, she’s not the Slayer now she’s his Buffy.  The girl missed him, his girl. 

He just smiled, through the blood, through the slapping.  He didn’t care, she was here, she loves him.  And he started to cry, he grabbed her, held his face against her chest, listened to her heart.  He could smell her; she smelled the same, like vanilla.  Like Buffy.  He cried and cried and held her.  This time, this he would not fuck up.  Love this girl.  Trust Buffy. Don’t be a wanker.  He can do this. If he doesn’t he’s fairly sure that Willow will kill him, and it will hurt.  A lot.

He opened his eyes as the tears kept coming, didn’t let go of her. She had stopped slapping him and she was crying too. “I love you, love you, I love you, so much, oh Buffy so much. I was lost, and I fucked up, but I’m here now and I have a body again, and I love you my beautiful Buffy.” He was murmuring into her chest. She was crying above him, her tears falling onto his hair.

In the elevator Willow told her, something bad had happened and Willow had done something with magic to try to fix it.  She asked Buffy to forgive her and handed Buffy the locket with the broken chain.  It had been hard in the hellmouth to trust Willow, to trust the magic after everything that happened.  But she did it, and then after, Willow was the one who understood.  Willow never said bad things about Spike after Sunnydale; some of the others still did, but not Dawn, and not Willow.  Willow had held her and let Buffy talk about him for hours as she cried. Buffy trusted her; of course she would forgive her, she told Willow that it doesn’t even need forgiving.  Then they stepped off of the elevator and suddenly Spike was here, so it had to all be ok now.

She was kissing his hair, the top of his head, anything she could reach.  He was talking into her chest still, muffled variations of “Love you, love” as she said “I love you, too” so very quietly.  He stopped talking; he looked up, teary eyes to teary eyes, and smiled “I know you do” and he kissed her.  Bloody nose, twice broken in the past minutes and he didn’t care. He was kissing her. She loved him.

“Ok, maybe you wash your face first though. And a toothbrush wouldn’t hurt so much” as Buffy pulled back from the bloody kiss Spike was licking at her face. “Ewww, stop.  Face. Washing it. Now.” and she moved to get up.

“Oh no, I’m not letting more than an inch between us for at least a month.” Spike said as he lifted her in his arms and headed down the hall towards the loo.  If his girl wants a clean face, she gets a clean face.

Willow watched them.  Made sure Spike saw her eyes, made sure he knew she remembered, too.  As the couple headed down the hall Willow turned to the group.  Harmony having gone back to answering phones, Angel looking past her at Spike’s back, Fred, Wes and Gunn all wondering what was going on, as Lorne approached behind her saying, “So, everyone knows that Spike’s corporeal again?  I just saw him carrying a tiny giggling blonde into the bathroom.”

 

 

When Buffy asked Spike later what Willow had fixed he said “Me.”  He looked so ashamed she was worried for a moment that he had killed someone, but he just held onto her, rocking softly, and promised over and over to always trust her, always believe in her.   She held him, and told him she loved him again as she felt his tears on her skin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to take this somewhere. Not sure how to get anywhere with it though as I have never written ANYTHING before. Comments and ideas are welcome!! If anyone wants to help me with it please let me know.


End file.
